1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving mechanism, a lens barrel, and a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A driving mechanism using a piezoelectric element was known in the past. As such a driving mechanism, a driving mechanism was known in which a driving target member is driven by driving a plurality of piezoelectric elements and causing tip members coming in contact with the driving target member, and then move the tip members elliptically (for example, see Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-236138). When an XYZ orthogonal coordinate system is defined in the Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-236138, the driving target member is driven in the X axis direction by the elliptical movement of the tip members parallel to the XZ plane.